OBJECTIVES: 1. A systematic study and critical review of the taxonomic status of the mammal fauna of the deserts, semideserts and cultivated areas of Egypt. It is supplemented with descriptions of the geographical, vegetational, and climatic characteristics of the country. 2. Decriptions, keys, illustrations, comparative tables, and distribution maps provide ample information and means to identify genera, species and subspecies. 3. Habitats of all species are described and illustrated. Data, where available, are presented on food plants, prey species, burrow systems, behavior, reproduction, populations, relation to man, and methods of collection. Where applicable, folklore is included. 4. This book will be a useful tool for the student of Middle East faunas, epidemiologists, parasitologists, and anthropologists. It will be of medical value in enabling students of ectoparasites and arthropodborn diseases to identify and locate host species. It will also be basic to preparation of other monographs on pathogens and infectious agents of these mammals, particularly those that infect man.